Ice Skating
by TheAvengingTrencher
Summary: In which Tony finds out Bruce has never gone skating and decides to change that. Except, it doesn't go as well as planned.


Why did I ever say anything to Tony? Why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut around that guy?

Now I'm stuck here, in the freezing cold, with at least a hundred people milling around me, waiting for Tony to be ready, so that I can go do the thing I want to do least in the world.

Well, maybe not least, I mean, I could think of a lot worse- like turn into the Hulk or go to a Shield meeting- but this is at least somewhere on the top 10.

It all started when Tony was talking about his favourite things to do in the winter, which included going ice skating, which he usually did with Pepper, or by renting out an entire rink and throwing a party.

Anyway, all I had said was that I'd never been ice skating. Just a little remark, which I had only made because I didn't understand what was so incredible about it, probably because I'd never gone, and the next thing I knew, I was here, sitting in this huge unnerving crowd of people, freezing my butt off.

To preoccupy my thoughts, I start retying the laces of my left foot's skate, which seem to have come undone.

Tony picked these skates out for me. He'd dragged me to the store immediately, after he had heard about the horror of the fact I'd never been skating. They're green with purple laces. The thought was cute, but they're a little bit tight, and honestly, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to use these things. How am I ever expected to balance on a tiny little blade like this?

"Hey babe!" Tony says, coming up from behind me as I finish with my laces. He gives me a kiss on the cheek then comes around the bench I'm sitting on and throws himself down beside me. Then he gives me a kiss on the other cheek, before moving onto my lips. It's a nice distraction from the cold and the crowd and my sheer apathy for ice skating.

When we break apart though, I'm thrust back into the real world again. That's when Tony says, "You ready for some skating, Bruce-y babes?"

I sigh. "Not really-" I start, but Tony's already standing up and holding out a hand for me, though he's looking in the other direction, and saying something about the crowd. I think.

Reluctantly, I grab his hand and allow him to pull me up. Then he pulls me into an embrace.

"You're gonna _love _this." Tony whispers in my ear before dragging me over to the rink.

He carefully pulls me onto the ice, and I instantly start wobbling. I slip and grab at Tony's arm, but it's useless, I'm falling down. I hit the ground hard, on my ass, and instantly feel a pain shoot all the way up my back.

Instantly, Tony's by my side, trying to help me up as well as making sure that I'm okay. Suddenly I notice that all the skaters around us have stopped and are watching. Great, not only am I doing a terrible job of skating, but now everyone knows it too. Now, after years of hiding, all eyes are on me. It's a pretty unnerving feeling, to be honest. I don't know how Tony handles fame so well, how he even likes it and wants it. Oh well, I suppose everyone's different.

Anyway, I'm up now, with Tony holding me steady.

But it's no use. Even with my strong, steady, and actually really good at skating boyfriend, I can't stay up. I fall again, and this time, I hit my nose on the ice. Meanwhile, above me, people aren't paying any attention, just skating around, and into, me.

This whole thing is so terrible. My nose is bleeding and throbbing and I'm just in so much pain, and everyone's either been staring at me or completely ignoring me to the point of ramming into me while skating, and-

Oh shit. I can feel the Hulk wanting to come out. I can feel my eyes pricking with tears. This entire skating thing is just a disaster.

Suddenly, Tony's bending down beside me. He pulls me up, rests my head on his shoulder, and hugs me, despite my bleeding nose, which is now spilling blood down his back.

He sits with me like that for half an hour, until I feel calm enough to finally get up.

When I do decide to get up, he helps me off the ice, being extra gentle and attentive, and helps me over to a bench, where we ditch our skates in favor of shoes.

Then, although I don't need it, he helps me to his car, even holding the door open for me.

Once we get in, he surveys my injury, knowing that I won't wanna go to the hospital. Alright, so I never do- the whole, everyone's attention would be on me thing again- but especially not right now.

After 5 minutes, Tony finally deems my nose swollen, bloody and gross, though not broken, which is good enough for me.

After that, he drives me home and helps me get out of my bloody clothes. After I take a shower, he even tucks me into bed. He's being so sweet. He probably feels guilty. Abruptly, I feel bad. It's not his fault for doing that. I was just being totally annoying about the whole thing. I went in with a bad attitude and the result was bad. But it wasn't Tony's fault. And now I have to apologize. Well, maybe in the morning.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed, the same way it was when I feel asleep.

I crawl out of bed and head downstairs to the kitchen, which is where I found Tony, eating his breakfast.

When he sees me, he smiles. It's a huge grin that gives me the feeling that he's excited about something, which is great. I'm really glad we're over what happened yesterday.

"Hey babe!" He says, getting up to kiss me. "Look, about what happened yesterday..."

I guess I spoke a little too soon...

"I'm sorry." I cut in quickly. "About how much I didn't wanna go and how upset I was and everything. I kind of ruined our night."

He looks at me like I'm absolutely crazy.

"_You're _sorry?" Tony asks. "I don't see how you could be, I mean, I'm the one who dragged you there, forced you to do it, didn't even teach you to skate first before dragging you out in public. _I'm _sorry! But apology accepted. I just don't see why you'd _need _to apologize."

"I accept yours too, even though I feel the same way about not needing to apologize." I wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss.

"Now that we're all good here, I think I have something to show you. I stayed up all night working on it, and it's pretty spectacular. But you need to remember to keep an open mind. Just because you never wanted to try something doesn't mean you won't love if when you finally do."

"Alright, what is it?"

"It's upstairs." Tony says, almost bursting with excitement. Oh God, what could he possibly be up to now?

He leads me to the elevator and makes me close my eyes once we're inside. He comes up behind me and covers my eyes with his hands as well, as if he expects me to peek or something.

Then I hear the elevator doors open and he nudges me forward, into the cold outside air. I feel a snowflake land on me and suddenly wish I'd put on more than just a short-sleeved shirt.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," I reply, feeling kind of nervous, what on earth could it possibly- Oh my God.

It's still pretty dark outside, well, it is only 7 in the morning, but I can see it well enough.

He's created our own private little rooftop ice rink. Complete with little twinkling lights strung overhead.

Now he's beside me, and he says, "I realized maybe it would've been smart to practice your skating before taking you out in public. Now it'll just be me and you. I promise I won't laugh. Plus, I'll try harder to catch you if you fall." Tony holds up my skate in front of me.

Well, as much as I thought I would _never _do this, it would be a shame to let this perfectly good, amazingly constructed rink go to waste. Plus, these skates are brand new.

Without even realizing it, I've reached out and grabbed the skates. I sit down and start taking off my shoes. Tony helps me out and ties my laces after I've slid my skates on.

Then he holds out his hand and helps me up and onto the ice.

We start out slowly, clinging to each other a little too tightly, but eventually, I find my footing on the ice and let go a little bit, eventually moving to simply holding his hand.

It was so sweet of him to do this, to help me learn to skate, even though I was against it. And to help me out the day before when we were skating over at that other crowded rink. He's the best boyfriend ever, and I think it's time I make sure he knows it.

I stop skating and Tony stops too.

"Bruce, what's wrong." His beautiful brown eyes search my face.

"Nothing." I say. "Actually, I'm having a lot of fun. In fact, any time you wanna go skating, I'll be there. As long as it's up here like this. Not in a normal crowded rink."

He smiles. "Done. But what's the problem then? Why are you stopping?"

"No problem." I say slowly leaning into him. "Just thought you deserved this."

And then we're kissing, passionately, in the middle of the ice. I lose my footing for a second, but he luckily catches me and lays me down on the ice, getting down too. This is going to be one learning experience that I will probably never forget.


End file.
